


【Semi铃】着迷-03

by momocolaco



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M, R18, 拉郎
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 23:19:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16842442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momocolaco/pseuds/momocolaco
Summary: CP：蝉 x 海老名五十铃角色拉郎高H炖肉 污妖王 预警为肉而肉 避雷请点右上角





	【Semi铃】着迷-03

Part 3  
——————————  
娇生惯养的小少爷在他短短二十多年的人生中一向是被人追着伺候的，莺莺燕燕如狼似虎地往上扑，都是被那群虎背熊腰的保镖们排着队挨个儿往外丢。告别处男身的第一夜居然被蝉这么毫不怜惜地翻来覆去折腾到快要天亮，又痛又爽到海老名脑子里烧成一团糊，从脖子到腿根布满了红红青青紫紫的情欲的痕迹。  
金毛小狼犬是只看过猪跑没吃过猪肉的零经验者，行动完全靠直觉，技术自然是几乎硬来，不知道是不是该庆幸小少爷天赋异禀，完全意料外的欢爱也没有见血，前两次还是靠着蝉的手释放出来到了第三次没有被触碰过前面便就达到了高潮——当然这也刺激得蝉狠狠地在肉感良好的臀瓣上留了好几个清晰深刻的牙印。

于是现在的状况就是，海老名五十铃在发现自己被从里到外清理干净穿着睡衣被蝉环着腰埋着胸时，已经是两个人滚上床的隔天下午。  
扶着腰撑着酸软的腿走进盥洗室，衣料摩擦过皮肤某些地方的刺痛感让海老名对着镜子扯开系着的袍带，映入眼帘的乱七八糟的胸膛让他腾地红了脸，胡乱地裹好衣服抓起牙刷开始刷牙。  
明明已经醒来的蝉还呈“大”字状瘫在榻榻米上没有动，被海老名在腿上踢了一脚之后坐起来，大喇喇地赤着上身接受来自对方的审视。  
“海老名。”蝉挪挪屁股转过身，朝五十铃展示后背上纵横交错的淤痕——猫爪子看上去柔软无害实际上果然是利器，“很痛啊这个。”  
青年错开直视的视线：“抱歉……欸？我为什么要道歉？谁给你的胆子对我——”  
“多谢款待。”  
“哈啊？”  
回答青年的是金毛狼犬拇指摩挲着嘴唇满脸回味的神情，还故意伸出舌头在指节舔了一口。  
“非常美味。”  
“我、才、是！多！谢！款！待！”

表面上看上去，青年和他捡回来的狼犬间那微妙的平衡并没有被打破。  
只是隔三差五海老名会在蝉的怀里或者怀里抱着蝉的脑袋醒来——对此蝉的解释是在海老名存在的空间中他才不会耳鸣到失去理智。  
青年一开始还对蝉的说辞抱持着怀疑的态度，却无论怎样都阻止不了蝉闯入他房间霸占床铺的恶行，习惯了之后也就听之任之，毕竟多数时间真的只是单纯的相伴入眠。  
蝉似乎也终于接受了自己作为海老名家保镖的身份，开始认真履行自己的职责，以与有组织有架构的黑道相悖的杀手的思路，敏锐地排除着对青年造成威胁的不安定因素——对此蝉给自己的解释是难得有人可以让他远离蝉鸣带来的焦躁，他得活着。  
偶尔也有这样无法安稳入睡的夜晚。  
从第一次肉体纠缠之后。  
沉溺在升腾的情欲里的，青年猫儿一样慵懒的眯着的眼，男人覆满汗水的侧脸。  
蝉克制着不在他西装挡不住的位置留下自己的印记，引导交握的十指圈住海老名挺立的肉物套弄，把他顶弄得脸埋在堆起的被褥里不住呻吟。  
所谓的那微妙的平衡感在一方强势的掠夺下不复存在，这才是白日间无人窥得到的真相。  
——谁都说不清真正失去自己立场的是谁。  
蝉想。

谁都说不清，是谁在真正的为谁着迷。


End file.
